


HEX: RUIN ME

by CuteCranberryCakes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual Sex, F/M, Felix is a dom, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Pining, Smut, Teasing, a bit of plot, but also porn, i may add a 2nd chapter if this gets good exposure, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCranberryCakes/pseuds/CuteCranberryCakes
Summary: Y/n in a desperate situation tries to hide in a locker only to find someone else in there. Well...there was no going back now.
Relationships: Felix Richter/Reader, Felix Richter/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	HEX: RUIN ME

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for Felix porn and i couldn't find any so i pulled a Thanos and said "fine, ill do it myself"
> 
> Ok so i took feedback on the last post and im gonna try to be more descriptive with the plot/porn.
> 
> Once, again any and all feedback is appreciated since im starting off.
> 
> Thank you luvs and Enjoy!
> 
> <3

You sat at the campfire with the crew hearing them talk about random shit that you honestly couldn't be bothered to listen in on or engage in. When was the last time you haven't felt tired? Gosh, you couldn't remember. It feels like your first day here but also your 50th year anniversary in this hellhole. Well you had to smell the flowers somewhere, so i guess you could be grateful for the fact the Entity pulled you out of your stupid and boring life. Always overwhelmed by college and your part-time not so fun retail job. You wanted action in your life whether it was a man to sweep you off your feet or an opportunity of a lifetime. However, you never asked for a constant life of cat and mouse and it wasn't fun to be that mouse and constantly scared for your life. Lately the Entity has been unsatisfied with the way you refuse to put effort in trials. Last trial, who was with that pink haired girl which you think her name is Susie, asked why you hadn't wiggled or tried to run and get away from her. All you could do was make a "i dunno" face and explain that you were getting tired of "bullshit". She giggled and nodded her head and said that she felt the same however she didn't have much of a choice because she was a killer, and with that she waved bye and walked away to find another victim.

You sighed, messing with the flower or more of a weed that looked like a flower in your hands. This infinite life is _boring._ Then you thought about it, there was a new survivor not too long ago. His name was Felix and he was the type of man that a girl would consider perfect and boy he was. Tall, lean and muscular, gold blond hair and ice blue eyes that had a piercing gaze. Although, from your very little conversations with him, he didn't seem like much of a talker and if he was he was very shy and slightly awkward about it. It was kinda cute when he messed up or when he stuttered and then his face went red with embarrassment as he tried to gather his words together. You giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl as you thought about him.

Then a chill crawled up your back you felt so cold even though the campfire was right there. You looked down and saw the fog seeping and crawling around you. Well, shit here we go again. You prayed that you'll at least get a nice killer and not some un-human jackass like Bubba or Frank , seriously Frank is mean as fuck. You dropped the flower and laid your head back against the tree and waited for the fog to finally consume you....

~

You opened your eyes and got up from the floor. Storm sirens rang in your ear and you looked around to find yourself in a school. God you fucking hated this map. It was too killer sided and close quartered, and there were corners everywhere that made your anxiety peak whenever rounding one. You walked out of the classroom and looked around the hallway. Dead silent. You continued down the hallway, every step making you more on edge. Why was it so quiet? Even if there were no screams of terror you would at least hear a gen or someone walking, hell maybe a rat or cricket. You tried not to think about it and walked into another classroom. You found a gen and supposed you could at least start it. You spent a good minute fixing the wires and pulling one of the four knobs to get the generator to start, before finally a roar and a sound of fuel pumping through the generator came to life. OK, one generator down 4 more to go. You got out of that area to avoid being caught and made your way downstairs.

You managed to find Zarina fixing a gen. You smiled and the comfort of having someone else near by.

You scooted next to her and waved whispering "hey"

She looked over and smiled "sup"

"Nothing just got a gen done upstairs." you whispered "Have you seen the killer?"

"No, actually its been dead quiet. Its kinda making me feel weird..." she admitted.

"I can agree with that. Maybe we can get this generator done and meet the others?" you mumbled.

"Hopefully if they aren't all dead by then.." she chuckled.

You giggled as you tampered with the gen. You've always liked Zarina. She was always laid back and positive with the attitude of " Fuck it" wherever she went and you admired it. Everything was fine until the heartbeat kicked in. You and Zarina looked at each other and she nodded back where a big teachers desk was. We tip-toed over to the desk and hid behind it peeking over the sides of it. The Nurse walked in and looked at the generator and did her "magic" to ruin it. She looked around at anything in the classroom other than the desk we were hiding behind. She soon figured it was clear and blinked out of the room making a screeching noise.

"That was close.." you whispered to Zarina.

"A little too close." she looked at you.

You both chuckled and went to go back to the generator and fix it. You did the usual with the gen and kept looking at the metal panel that had the manual to fix the generator. Then a scream echoed through the school. It sounded like Nancy. The generator then made the familiar start-up roar before working. You and Zarina walked out the classroom and went your separate ways. You walked down the halls alone and heard a heartbeat rise in your ear. Panic set in and you started to look around frantically. You saw the nurse looming over to you at a fast pace. You began to run down the hall and get away. The heartbeat intensified and you panicked running into the nearest classroom. You heard the nurse blinked and swipe at you. She missed you by a grain of rice and you dove to the narrow path of desks. You heard her right behind you so you grabbed the nearby pallet and slammed it down not looking behind you. You heard her screech in pain from the pallet. Eat my splinters you motherfucker you thought as ran away. The heartbeat died down but still present. You ran into another classroom and looked for a place to hide and you eyed the lockers and went for it. You quickly opened the locker and two blue eyes stared back at you. You guess you weren't the only one who heard the heartbeat and also thought to hide in a locker. 

"Felix?" you asked confused.

You didn't have to much time to think since the heartbeat grew louder. Fuck it you thought. You shoved yourself into the locker with Felix and shut the door.

"What the-" Felix began.

"Shhhh" you whispered as you peeked out of the cracks of the locker.

It was really cramped up in here with almost no room. Your back was straight up against Felix's chest and you could feel his slight stubble pricking your scalp. You tried to focus on the surroundings outside of the locker, but you couldn't with Felix smelling like cologne and shampoo. God he smelled good. No, that wasn't what your supposed to be thinking about. You looked back outside the cracks of the locker and saw the nurse walk in the classroom and look around. You backed up a bit into Felix, and he groaned in discomfort or something of that. You very quietly whispered a sorry and kept looking out the cracks. The nurse looked behind each desk and kept spinning in circles.

"Um... Y/n your kinda pushing into my pelvis." Felix whispered.

You registered what he said and started to blush and thought oh my jesus can this nurse just fucking leave?!

"Sorry.." you tried to move away but ended up rubbing more into him and he exhaled a shaky breath.

God fuck this stupid small ass locker and fuck this nurse who STILL WONT FUCKING LEAVE!!!

"Sorry..." you mumbled again.

Your face was so red and embarrassed. You wanted to melt and just die. Then something snapped you out of your thoughts. Something was pushing against your butt. Yep you 110 percent wanted to die.

"Sorry...." Felix said.

SO. FUCKING. AWKWARD. What do you do in this situation?? You can't leave the locker because instead of get poked by Felix's boner you'll actually get penetrated by the nurse and you also don't just wanna sit here against Felix's boner.... You thought about it and you thought fuck it, its been too long since something interesting has happened why not spice things up a bit. You pushed your butt higher in the air and rubbed back against him. He grunted and shifted towards you a bit. You took that as somewhat consent and pushed harder back and you got him to moan a bit before he muffled it into your shoulder. You smirked and rubbed your butt side to side on his groin.

"Y-Y/n...." he said into your shoulder.

You felt his arm snake around your waist and pull you closer and you let out a tiny gasp. He buried his face in your neck and started to peck at your skin and you quietly moaned. You could smell his sweat and cologne it was so intoxicating. He moved his hand down to your crotch and started to finger at where your clit was through your clothes. He put his hand over your mouth and you moaned into it as you started to hump his hand for more friction. You didn't even realize that the heartbeat along with the nurse was long gone.

"oh- Felixxx.." you moaned through his fingers and he started to press a little harder against your clit.

You heard him panting and lightly sucking and biting at your neck as he fingered you. He stopped and you whined at the lost of your high.

"Out." He demanded.

You opened the locker door and stepped out and turned back to look at Felix. He stepped out and walked towards you. His eyes looked at your and he grabbed your face and pulled you into his lips. You didn't even think about it and just began to kiss back. You felt his tongue glide against your lips and you aloud him to explore your mouth. He pushed you back towards the wall and lifted one of your legs around him and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You grinded against his clothed sex and that made him groan into your mouth. You smiled and giggled knowing the effect you had on him. He smirked and pulled back.

" What's so funny?" he chuckled.

"This. You do realize that this is happening because my ass touched your groin in a locker, right?" you said laughing.

"Well...yea. Don't regret it though." He laughed and looked at you.

He had such a beautiful smile. You pulled him in and kissed him. He lifted both of your legs around him and carried you to a desk. He laid you down gently and began to take off his tie and unbutton his shirt quickly before taking it off and throwing it behind him and returning to feel every inch of you. You reached out and touched his chest and let your hands go lower and trace his defined stomach and v-line. You started to yank off your clothes and he helped you and also threw that somewhere. He lifted your face up and kissed your neck and giving you love bites. You were wearing a basic, lace black bra nothing special but still seductive to say the least. You arched your back and unhooked your bra and let your tits fall out. He backed up to take a view of you and smirked devilishly before going back to kissing your neck. He started to trail his kisses down to your chest and kissed around your boob and started to tease your nipple with his tongue. You moaned and arched your back at the tickling yet pleasurable sensation.

He then got up and unbuckled his trousers and pulled out his erect cock. He was about 8-9 inches and slightly thick. He was already oozing with pre-cum and he stroked his shaft a bit. You pushed your panties to the side. He reached his free hand out and started to rub your clit in tiny circles before feeling your cunt. He stuck 2 fingers in and pushed them in and out. You whined in pleasure and grinded your hips against his fingers. He then took out his fingers and put them towards your mouth. You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out. He pushed his fingers in your mouth and you gladly sucked on them, tasting your own juices.

"God your such a freak..." he moaned at the sight.

You smiled and opened your mouth to lick them so he could have a better sight. He made a lust filled face and his face became flushed with arousal. He took your panties off and dropped them. He focused back on his cock and led it to your entrance and started to rub against you.

"How much do you want me?" He looked up at you.

"F-Felix please...I need it." You moaned like a bitch in heat.

"Do you?" He teased.

"I'll fucking die without it please!" you whined.

That answer seemed to satisfy him because he started to thrust in and began a little slow pace. You moaned at the stretch of his cock.

"Your so f-fucking huge!" You gasped breathless.

He grunted and sped up his pace. He grabbed for your breast and started to pinch at your nipple and you moaned loudly at this, opening your mouth and sticking your tongue out.

"Your such a bitch you know that?" He grunted as he stuck his fingers in your mouth.

"I knew you did that whole locker thing on purpose. You were probably so hungry for my cock you slut." He continued.

You moaned and let your eyes roll back.

"You like that? You like being degraded? You like being my little bitch? Huh?" He groaned.

"I love it F-Felix. I love it. I serve no o-other - _holy fuck_ \- purpose than b-being yours." You moaned loudly as he was pounding the shit out of you.

"Good girl...." he grunted.

He sped up his pace and thumbed at your clit.

"Your cunt is so fucking tight around me~" he moaned in bliss.

You felt good knowing you were bringing him pleasure it almost made you fall over the edge, but you remained patient. You reached for his face and brought his forehead to yours and you stared into his beautiful blue eyes. He looked right at you with his aroused face and half-lidded eyes. You brought your lips up to kiss him and he kissed you back harder. His length kept hitting that bundle of nerves deep within you and his thumb rubbing your clit in tiny fast circles, you were approaching your end very fast.

"F-Felix im gonna- im gonna!" You screamed.

He started to rub faster and thrust faster and harder into you.

" Scream my name make sure everyone in this fucking school can hear you moan my name!" he grunted loudly.

"FELIX!"you loudly screamed as your back arched and your pussy clenched around his dick.

He groaned at the tightness and came a minute after you burying inside you and dumping his cum in your cunt. He buried his face in your neck and you ran your fingers through his hair as you both tried to catch your breath. He pulled out and hissed at the sensitivity. He stood up and looked at you and the mess of his cum dripping out of you. He looked at your face and you looked at him and you both laughed breathlessly and sat up to grab your clothes and put them back on. You kissed him and hugged close to him as you both walked to the exit gates.

..........

<3


End file.
